


Be Strong, Don’t Cry SCRAPPED Chapter

by Widowfics



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Be Strong Don’t Cry Deleted Chapter, I got 10000 hits:), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: If you’ve read my fic, Be Strong, Don’t Cry, then this is a chapter I scrapped. If you haven’t read it, I would highly recommend that you do!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Be Strong, Don’t Cry SCRAPPED Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So I said that if my fic got 10000 hits, I would post a deleted chapter. Well, it did, so here you go!

Carol bursts inside the jet as soon as Rhodey opens the hatch. Scott and Hope immediately jump out of the pouch and grow to normal size.

“Did you get him?” Ned asks excitedly as he and the other kids crowd around Carol.

“Yes,” she says, and lays Peter (still unconscious) on a seat.

“Colonel! Get us to New Zealand!” Cassie orders, and Rhodey immediately heads for the cockpit.

“What happened!?” MJ exclaims once she realizes Peter’s not moving. She brushes the hair from his face and immediately feels for his heartbeat.

“We don’t know,” Scott replies. “We were about to get out when he just started screaming. There was this blue electricity surrounding him. Then Secretary frickin Ross came out of nowhere and started taunting us. He was holding a remote.” He slumps down in a chair and sighs tiredly.

MJ senses the three are angry. She has to admit, she’s pretty angry too, amongst other things.

Hope continues as she stands behind the kids, fixing her hair in furious motions. “Whatever Ross did, Peter was out in thirty seconds tops. We tried to get him away from Ross but he brought out a gun and threatened to shoot him. Thankfully Carol came in time to take Ross out.”

Ned tears his attention away from his best friend’s body to look at Carol. “You killed the Secretary of State?!”

“No I did not kill the Secretary of State,” Carol says in an annoyed voice. “Why do people keep saying that? My photon blasts do not kill people if I don’t want them to!”

“Ok, is that really important right now?” Scott asks.

Hope snaps her fingers. “Can we focus on the problem here children?”

MJ can feel the tension in the jet increasing. She knows they’re just stressed (so is she), but she wishes they would stop arguing. At the same time, she’s never been one to be at loss for words.

“I don’t give a crap about who did what, but we need to figure out what’s wrong with Peter. He could be seriously hurt,” she almost yells.

“That’s kind of what we’re trying to do here,” Scott retorts. 

“Really? Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Look, we’re trying-” Hope is cut off by Ned.

“Hold on, MJ is right. You guys left the Raft about ten minutes ago. You couldn’t have commed us beforehand? What if he needs life support?”

“Oh, and I suppose you would have life support ready if we had commed you ten minutes ago,” Carol replies, rolling her eyes.

“That’s not the point.”

“What is the point?”

“Can you guys calm down.”

“This is ridiculous, what is wrong with you people?”

“Hold on, what’s wrong with me? Let’s get something straight here-”

“HEY!”

Everyone immediately silences and faces the source of the shout. Cassie, who has been quiet up until now, is standing over Peter. MJ notices a hologram being displayed from her bracelet.

“Cassie, what are you doing?” Scott questions in a confused tone.

“Before you guys decided to fight each other, did you think about scanning Peter? Shuri didn’t give us all this tech for decorations.”

MJ comes to Cassie’s side to get a better look at the hologram. 

“Wait, you scanned him?” she asks skeptically.

Cassie nods.

“What did you find out?”

Cassie enlarges the hologram for everyone to see.

“I found out that he’s suffered two broken ribs and a bruised lung. That was caused by the impact of the gunshot. He also got stitches for that wound two hours after they shot him.”

Everyone seems to calm down a bit, but it’s obvious they’re still not happy. 

“That’s great Cas, but we already knew that. He told us at the Raft,” Scott informs.

Cassie widens her eyes, nostrils flaring as she holds up a finger. 

“Could you let me finish? That’s what I got from the body scan. I also scanned his straight jacket.”

“Oh, ok…” Carol trails off, not sure where Cassie’s going with this.

“I got a bunch of information. American made, required uniform for prisoners on the Raft, etcetera etcetera. This,” she switches the hologram to something else, “is what got my attention.”

The team can see a 3D model of what appears to be a collar. Words scroll down on the side giving facts about manufacturing, purpose, and other things. 

“What’s that?” Ned asks.

“It’s the ShockCollar prototype, designed by Hammer Industries in 2010.”

“Did I just hear someone say Hammer Industries?” 

Rhodey walks in from the cockpit. His eyes widen as he notices Peter’s limp body on the seat, but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Justin Hammer was arrested in 2010 after the drone incident. From my knowledge, he’s still in prison.”

“Oh, he’s still in prison,” Ned says, suddenly on his laptop and furiously typing. “When the government arrested him, though, they decided to take a look through his company. I guess they thought it wasn’t everyday that got to shut down an entire weapons manufacturing business.”

“They found some interesting things,” Cassie continues. “Lots of unfinished designs. One of them was a shock collar made for dangerous prisoners of war. The government got its hands on it; they made it capable of shocking people with 2500 milliamps of electricity. Obviously, it was not meant for normal humans.”

Rhodey lifts an eyebrow. “Look, that’s interesting and all, but what on earth does it have to do with Peter?”

Cassie lifts her own eyebrows, then sighs. Gently lifting Peter’s head, she taps on the part of the straight jacket on his neck. To everyone’s surprise, it makes a clinking sound, as if it’s metal.

“Because it’s around his fricking neck,” she replies flatly.

“Oh my gosh,” Scott starts, “I thought that was just a turtleneck.”

“Wait,” Hope says. “Are you saying Ross shocked him with 2500 milliamps? Twice?”

“We need to call the rest of the team. Somebody get Wanda on the comms,” Rhodey instructs.

MJ rushes to the back of the jet. “I’m on it. How about you guys don’t touch that collar till I’m done.”

It only takes a few moments before Pepper is on the other side of the comm. 

“MJ? Do you guys have Peter? Is he safe?”

“Yeah, we have him. We’re on our way now. About being safe…”

“Oh my gosh. What happened? Is he hurt?”

“We don’t know. Mrs. Stark, could you please get Wanda for me? I need to talk to her.”

There’s a few seconds of silence. “Of course.”

MJ can hear some shuffling, but it’s not long before Wanda’s voice comes over the comm.

“MJ? What’s wrong?”

“Wanda, I know this might bring back bad memories, but...I need you to tell me something.”   
“Anything.”

“When you were in the Raft, did you have, like, a collar?”

Wanda doesn’t respond

**Author's Note:**

> and it ends there because that was the moment I realized the chapter sucked. I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you so much for 10000 hits;)
> 
> Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
